The present invention relates to an oscillating mirror device for the deviation of electromagnetic beams.
We know that devices related to galvanometers have been for some time installed in different technical sectors: such as the first oscilloscopes being operated with oscillating mirrors.
Such devices are generally made up of rotating mirrors mounted on an axis and piloted by either high speed motors, or by electromagnets.
The need to increase the performance of these systems has brought applicants toward the finalization of a device susceptible of having an easily controlled and modulated mirror oscillating at high speed.